disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill of Sale
"Bill of Sale" is a song from the film, Pete's Dragon. It is performed by the Gogans and Nora. It is based on the Gogans trying to convince Nora and Lampie to give Pete back to them and that they own him fair and square but it fails. Lyrics The parts in bold are on the soundtrack version only; those in italics are on the film version only. All Gogans: We got a bill of sale right here Lena: That says he belongs to us Grover and Willie: We bought him fair and square last year And we own the little cuss Merle: Look here, read the writin' that gives us a legal claim All Gogans: Oh we got a bill of sale right here Lena: With dear little Petey's name! Merle: We got a bill of sale in hand (and Lena: and lady, if you don't budge) Grover and Willie: We'll pick ya up right where you stand And bring ya before the judge Nora: No sir! All Gogans: That boy is our property Same as the family cow 'Cause we got a bill of sale right here And we're gonna take him now Nora (All Gogans): You can't have him (Petey's gotta do his chores) You don't love him (Paint the barn and wash the doors) All you've done (Shine shoes) up to now (Turn screws) is break his heart (Fix the broken fuse) You'll abuse him (He's so good at feedin 'hogs) And just use him (Pitchin' hay and choppin' logs) Look out, or I'll take you apart (We'd like to see you try it) All Gogans: We got a bill of sale right here He's ours until he dies Nora: Stay where you are - just one more move And you'll get it between the eyes! You won't make a slave of him Even if you connive! All Gogans: Yes we will, 'cause we got a bill of sale right here We got a bill of sale right here We got a bill of sale right here, right here! Nora: You can't have him ('''Grover:' He's gotta clean and sweep)'' You don't love him ('''Willie:' Feed the hens and comb the sheep)'' All you've done ('''Merle:' Plant seeds)'' up to now ('''Merle:' Pull weeds)'' is break his heart ('''Merle:' Bow to all our needs)'' You'll abuse him ('''Lena:' Carry water from the well)'' And just use him ('''Lena:' Answer every time we yell)'' Watch out, or I'll take you apart (All Gogans: We'd like to see you try it) All Gogans: We got a bill of sale right here That says he belongs to us Fight all ya want Won't do no good to holler and fume and fuss Nora: Leave town, keep on goin' before I can count to five! (After Elliott (invisible) swims and destroys the Gogans' raft) Grover: We got a bill of sale right here (I'll protect...) Willie: We got a bill of sale right here (...him...As) Merle: We got a bill of sale right here, right here! (...long as I'm...alive!) Lena: Right here! Right here! Category:Songs Category:Pete's Dragon songs Category:Villain songs Category:Group songs